1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for improving performance and reducing power consumption of a wireless network system and more specifically relates to a method for improving performance and reducing power consumption of a constantly supervised battery powered wireless mesh network system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Wireless mesh networks are known for their useful application in communicating information over a wide area, using a network of multiple nodes (devices) that are capable of sending and receiving data.
Generally, information is transmitted from a start point to an end point, both of which may be either a control panel or a device within the mesh network. In known mesh network arrangements, information may be passed via a number of devices between said start and end points, thus requiring that all devices within the mesh remain in an active state so that they are ready to send and receive messages upon demand.
It will be appreciated that the requirement to remain in a constantly active state is not only inefficient, but also consumes significant power. In particular, the power demands often mean that a battery powered mesh network arrangement is unfeasible, as the limitations of the battery life of each device would prevent such as mesh network from being constantly supervised (i.e. each component being in an active state).